RWBY: The Midnight Legend
by TriatheFFwriter
Summary: When Vale begins to go downhill, the city needs a hero and needs one soon. Who will be the hero who takes a stand for Justice?


"It cannot be! It simply cannot be!" Penny shouted at the top of her lungs, unable to understand as to why they wouldn't allow her to see Ruby again. The two guards that tried explaining the situation as calmly as possibly were only met with more retorts.

"Why? She is my friend!"

"Look," The guard started to get frustrated with her.

"That's just how it is. Get over it." He began to walk away with another guard beside him, whom uncovered his ears shortly after her episode ended.

Penny walked back to her room in utter defeat.

Morning turned to noon, and noon soon turned to nightfall. Nevertheless, Penny remained at her windowsill and watched as the moon slowly replaced the sun in the sky.

It seems like it was just yesterday that she and Ruby had met. Nobody had ever called her a friend before and truly meant it either. She felt the sincerity in the Scythe-wielders words, especially when she spoke of helping others.

The longer Penny thought about it, the more sad she became knowing that she could never see her superhero again. With that red cape, it was hard to believe she wasn't.

That's when an idea sprouted.

Penny's head perked up as she up at the full moon outside her window.

Why couldn't she be a hero, too?

She jumped off her windowsill and started to scavenge her closet for what might be her disguise. She found a pair of dark green pants, black boots, and an old, white top that belonged to a costume of hers from way back when.

However, she still felt as though something was amiss.

After a little bit more of digging around in her closet, she found the remainder of the costume; a black cape and the matching eye mask.

Without sparing another second, she attached her cape, flipped it over shoulders, and clipped on her eye mask.

She stared off into the bright and bustling city outside her window.

This was the day a hero was born.

Penny did something quite outside of her comfort zone that evening. She snuck out, lied, and to be honest, she couldn't have been cared less.

She quietly patrolled the streets and kept to herself, making sure no one saw her. The thick crowd began to dwindle down throughout the night. Sure enough, she walked the streets alone, listening for any trouble that might approach her on this odd night.

In that moment, Penny heard a young woman's scream in the distance. Without a moment to lose, she ran at incredible speed towards the distress call.

As soon as she turned the corner, her eyes met with her first situation.

A young woman, a little older than herself, was found at gunpoint by a woman she assumed was her robber, due to the fact that she held onto a purse.

"Salutations, criminal! I demand you release that young woman immediately!" Penny confronted the woman and in response, the robber laughed.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then prepare to face the consequences!" She quickly summoned her magnetism ability, radiating the unseen aura so strongly that the gun suddenly ripped away from the robber's hand and into Penny's.

Without hesitation, the robber booked it from the scene with the purse of her victim's.

Penny wouldn't dream of letting her get away.

A reflection of light shined and with a swing of the arm, the pistol went flying. A thump soon followed. The criminal had been taken down, or knocked unconscious at least.

The young woman who had been robbed watched the scene unravel before her very own eyes _still _couldn't believe what had just happened.

Penny walked over to the criminal and removed the purse from her clutches.

"Is this yours, miss?" She hollered to the woman.

The young lady nodded. Penny approached her and helped her up off the ground. She couldn't help but stare at the hero before her.

"Are you hurt?" Penny asked, inspecting why she stared at her with such intrigue.

"N-No, I'm fine. Thank you.." The young hero smiled and began to walk away.

"Wait!" The woman yelled after her.

"Who are you?" A question Penny asked herself time and time.

It truly answered itself at that moment.

Penny stopped and turned around, the bright, full moon beaming behind her.

"My name is The Midnight Legend: The hero who fights for Justice!" Her voice echoed throughout the valley and that was all that remained from the fleeing hero.


End file.
